The Journey
by storyteller316
Summary: The Three Fates have brought people from six different realities together in order to save the multiverse. These six groups come from Gravity Falls, four Ever After realities [one of which is connected to The United States of Auradon], and MewnEarth [The world of Star and Marco Diaz]. Can they save them all, or will reality cease to exist.
1. Chapter 1: The team

[Author's note]

This story combines the endings of six others.

'Gravity Falls: New Cipher', 'Ever After Descendants', 'Ever After High: True Love's Mark', 'Ever After High: Raven's lineage', 'Ever After Miraculous', and 'Star vs. New Evil'.

Please read these first to make better sense of the characters.

* * *

"Jupitar and Mariposa Diaz, Jacen Lucitor, And Meteora Butterfly, you four have been chosen to help save the multiverse," said Clotho.

"What happened to are families?!" asked Jupitar.

"The same thing that will happen to every reality if we don't stop this, erased from existence," said Dipper Pines as he and his sister walked out from behind a pillar that was around them.

"Who are you?" asked Jacen as he noticed that they were surrounded by people.

"Let us introduce everyone," said Atropos.

"These six are Raven Queens and Apple Whites, each set from a different reality," said Lachesis as she motioned to the witches and princesses. One set was obviously from a further in the future then the others.

"My last name's not Queen anymore but Pendragon," said Raven Pendragon who had Excalibur on her hip.

"These four are Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay, they come from The United States Of Auradon," said Clotho.

"They're friends of ours," said the older Apple as she stood with her Raven.

"C.A. Cupid, Faybelle Thorn, And Briar Beauty, they come from a reality similar to the ones the Ravens and Apples come from, but not the same," said Lachesis.

"Like being around one Apple and Raven wasn't crazy enough," said Faybelle to which Briar aggread.

"This Briar and Faybelle came with us," said the Raven with the Ladybug Miraculous.

"And these are our Kwamis, Tikki, Plagg, Trixx, and Longg," said the Apple with the Cat Miraculous, as the four Kwamis flew before their human partners.

"And lastly, we have Dipper and Mabel Pines," said Atropos.

"And I'm afraid that I'm the one who put all of our worlds in danger," said Dipper.

"What do you mean?" asked Mal.

"There was a creature called Void Cipher on our world who had absorbed the powers of ninety-nine other Ciphers from across the multiverse," said Mabel.

"In order to defeat him I sent him to the only world that can destroy a Cipher," said Dipper.

"This also caused the deaths of all the Ciphers he had absorbed, and Ciphers are the life sources of their realities," said Clotho.

"And that has released the Erasers, beasts that want to destroy everything they touch," said Atropos.

"How can we fight something like that?" asked Cupid.

"This Raven and Apple already have and even killed it," said Lachesis as she motioned to Raven Pendragon and her Apple.

"Wait, do you mean that bear that chased me out of the forest a few months ago?" asked Apple.

"Correct, it had not fully awoken when you fought it, meaning that it couldn't erase you, but their physical strength is far beyond normal, yet you were able to take it down," said Clotho.

"That's good and all, but how can we take down a stampede of them?" asked Mariposa.

"Jupitar already has an idea," said Atropos.

"If I share some of my magic with everyone then we will be able to hurt them," said Jupitar as both cheek marks started to glow.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's go

"Whoa," said Carlos as small white butterflies flew out of Jupitar's cheeks to everyone.

"Just how much magic does she have?" asked the older Raven.

"All of the good magic that used to course through her reality now resides in her," said Lachesis.

"That's all that I can share, hope it helps," said Jupitar as her magic stopped flowing from her cheeks. This also caused the light from the marks to cease as well.

"It will, and just in time, there's a world being attacked as we speak," said Clotho as a crystal ball flew over. This crystal ball was almost pure red.

"The Apple and Raven who have been to Auradon will go with Dipper, the Faybelle and Briar who came with Cupid, and Jacen," said Lachesis.

"Hope we get along," said Jacen as the six gathered into one group. They then vanished into beams of lights that flew into the crystal ball.

"Whoa, where are we?" asked Faybelle as they stood by the fountain in Alfea's courtyard.

"Where did you all come from?" asked Bloom as she and the rest of the Winx came over. It was at this time that the six took notice of all the female students and teachers that were standing around.

"It's a long story, but you wouldn't happen to have seen any animals with pure black fur and red eyes, would you?" asked the older Apple.

"You mean like those?" asked Tecna as she pointed to an army of thousands of said animals standing several yards outside a barrier that had been placed over the school.

"Not good," said Jacen as the six starred at the crazy number of Eraser Beasts.


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

"Any clue at what to do?" asked Raven.

"If we can at least catch one of them I think I can find a better solution to beat them," said Dipper.

"My mirror can catch one, but we need to go outside the barrier," said Apple.

"I can create vines to hold them," said Jacen.

"They'll just be destroyed the second the Erasers touch them," said Briar as she noticed the pitch black ground that was under the beasts.

"If I add in my magic then it should help boost the defense of the vines," said Faybelle.

"And I can even add more power to help," said Flora before she transformed to her Enchantix form.

"First time I've met a fairy who can do that," said Faybelle. The three then placed their hands on the ground.

"That was fast," said Dipper as large vines ensnared the Erasers. These vines were bright green with fairy ruins running across them that had the color of Faybelle's magic.

"Here we go," said Apple as she put her arms through the barrier with the mirror held tight within her hands.

"Capture an Eraser!" said Apple. A green beam of energy then shot from the mirror, aimed right at one of the Erasers.

"This is not going to be easy!" said Apple as she fought to keep the mirror aimed since the Eraser was struggling so hard.

"I got you!" said Raven as she stood behind her, placing her hands on her princess's shoulders. The witch's magic then flared to life in her eyes and hands while traveling down Apple's arms to the mirror.

"Got it!" said Apple as the Eraser was sucked into the mirror, Apple and Raven falling backwards as they lost their anchor.

"Hope this works," said Dipper as he pushed his right sleeve up, revealing his mechanical arm.

"Did you make that prosthetic or someone else?" asked Techna who was interested in the workings of his arm.

"I did, and it's another long story," said Dipper as he took a cable out of his arm and plugged it into the mirror.

"Hope this doesn't take long, they're growing stronger," said Jacen who was starting to struggle to keep the vines going along with the other two.

"I'm almost there," said Dipper as tons of data appeared on the screen in his arm.

"Found it, their weak to light and the power of love," said Dipper.

"Can't...hold it," said Faybelle as she and the others fainted. This caused the vines to start dying as the Erasers fought to get free.

"Faybelle!" said Briar as she ran to her fairy.

"They're coming!" said Stella as the freed Erasers charged at the barrier, obviously mad from being restrained and one of their own being taken.


	4. Chapter 4: First victory

"Get back!" said Raven as she shot her magic at the Erasers, creating a wall of fire that made them stop in their tracks.

"That will keep them back for now, but we still need something stronger to beat them," said Dipper.

"Faybelle, are you alright?" asked Briar as the fairy started to wake up.

"I think so," said Faybelle as she sat up while holding her head.

"You stay here, I'm going to take care of this," said Briar before kissing her forehead and standing to walk away.

"Briar," said Apple as she looked at the sleepy princess with a surprised expression. Briar was engulfed in a light pink magical aura with ruins covering her arms and legs like those that were on the vines.

"I got it from here, Raven," said Briar. The second Raven stopped her magic, the Erasers started to charge again.

"You all just hexed me off by hurting her, so have taste of this," said Briar as she charged a ball of light between her hands. Once the light was the size of a bowling ball, Briar tossed it at the hoard, causing it to explode.

"Whoa!" said Bloom as she covered her eyes with her arms along with everyone else. The blast of light from this explosion had covered a hundred square miles and even launched into space it was so powerful.

"A little warning next time," said Aisha as the light faded and everyone tried to see again.

"Whoa, whatever you did is causing all the Erasers to run," said Dipper who had hacked into the world's security systems and saw all the beasts disappearing.

"That's because she brought me back to life," said a voice as a bright light appeared behind them.

"The Cipher of this reality," said Dipper as he turned to look at a giant butterfly.


	5. Chapter 5: To save the realities

"This thing is a Cipher?" asked Faybelle.

"I remember the wings, Void had them when I sent him to his death," said Dipper as he looked at the wings which were flashing with different colors.

"How did my magic bring it back though, all it was was a charged flash bang spell that Faybelle had taught me," said Briar.

"It was not your magic that brought me back but the fact that you were protecting those that you love, self sacrifice to protect others is one thing that can bring us Ciphers back, " said the Cipher.

"Does this mean our world is safe?" asked Stella.

"Not only your world but your whole reality is safe," said the Cipher. Everyone was then surprised by Dipper hitting a wall with his mechanical arm.

"What's wrong, Dipper?" asked Jacen.

"The only way to save the multiverse is to bring back the Ciphers, who can't be trusted!" said Dipper as he turned to look at the Cipher with a rage filled eyes.

"Bill and Void had been corrupted, Bill by his own power and Void his want for power," said the Cipher.

"In order to save my reality and Bill's I have to bring the two of them back, which will just put everyone back in the line of fire again!" said Dipper.

"That's not exactly true, Bill can not be brought back as his mind was destroyed, Void only got the power that was left behind in his body," said the Cipher.

"Then what about Void, he'll just try this again!" said Dipper.

"Not if you gather Cipher Energy from ten diffrent Ciphers, then you can create a new Cipher for your world," said the Cipher.

" You had better be telling me the truth, or I'll gladly hunt you down and let all the realities burn," said Dipper.

"I swear on my title as the Cipher of Magic that I only wish to help," said the Cipher. A small ball of green magical energy then flew to Raven from the Cipher's antennae.

"Looks like we're leaving," said Apple as the six started to fade away.

"Thank you all for helping us," said Musa.

"And if you need any help then make sure to call," said Bloom.

"We will," said Raven.

"The six then reappeared before the rest of their team and the fates.

"Well done you six, you did just as good a job as what we thought you would," said Lachesis.

"Why did you not tell us that we have to bring the Ciphers back to stop this?" asked Dipper as he glared the Fates down.


	6. Chapter 6: Calm down, Dipper

"We can not just give out answers like that," said Clotho.

"You still should have said something, how do we know you three aren't just using us to do something even worse?!" asked Dipper.

"Bro, you have to calm down," said Mabel as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How can you be so calm about this, Mabel, we have to bring all of Bill and Void's siblings back to life!" said Dipper.

"You heard that Cipher, we don't have to bring Bill back, and we can create a new Cipher for your reality," said Jacen.

"And what if the Cipher we create is like Bill, or one day turns into Void and puts us right back into this mess?!" asked Dipper.

"When that time comes then we need to have faith that the future has people ready to save it like we are now," said Mabel.

"I...I guess you're right, but I'm still not happy about this," said Dipper as he started to take some deep breaths in order to calm down.

"Seeing how today has gone, you all should get some rest," said Atropos as light turned on in a nearby hallway.

"You're names are on the doors to you rooms," said Lachesis.

"Sounds good," said both Briars while yawning.

"Guess the daughter of Sleeping Beauty is always tired no matter the reality she comes from," said the older Apple, which made a few people laugh.


	7. Chapter 7: Differences

In the room that the Apples and Ravens were sharing, the three couples were talking about their worlds.

"You two are actually superheroes in your reality?" asked the Apple with True Love's Mark.

"That's why we have Kwamis, they give us our powers and costumes when they enter our Miraculouses," said the Raven with the Ladybug Miraculous. Tikki and Plagg were on a nearby nightstand eating.

"Each Kwami is attached to a Miraculous which is a piece of jewelry that an ancient mage created to interact with them," said Apple as she showed them her ring and Raven her earrings.

"Cool," said the older Raven.

"You know, we really should see about an idea of how to tell who is who rather then by jewelry and age," said the Raven with True Love's Mark.

"How about drawing numbers from a hat, then we can mark that number on our hands," said the Apple with the Miraculous.

"Sounds good to me, we would only need three numbers since we can give our Raven the same number we pull," said the older Apple as the one with the mark got some paper that had been left in the room for making letters to family and friends and a hat that she had been wearing when brought there.

"I'll go first," said the Apple with the Miraculous as she gave the hat a good shake.

"One," said that Apple as she pulled the number out. The hat was then passed to the older Apple.

"Three," said that Apple while holding up the paper.

"Guess that makes us two," said the last Apple. The three Ravens then used their magic to mark their hands.

"So, do you think Dipper will actually be fine with bringing the Ciphers back?" asked Raven 3.

"Hope so, that's the only way we can save all of the realities," said Raven 1.


	8. Chapter 8: Monster High

The following morning, the Fates had a new world that was in trouble.

"This world will mean a lot for you, Cupid after all it is your home world," said Atropos as she showed everyone the vision from the crystal ball.

"Draculaura and Clawdeen!" said Cupid as she noticed her ghoulfriends running through the halls from some Erasers.

"They're your friends from your old school, aren't they?" asked the Briar with the mark.

"Yes, please send me, I have to help them," said Cupid while looking at the Fates.

"Of course, we'll also be sending the Raven and Apple with the Miraculouses, Mal, Evie, and Meteora," said Lachesis.

"Thank you," said Cupid before the six were sent away.

"Whoa, love the look," said Mal while looking at Cupid who was in her monster form, they were now standing in front of Monster High.

"This is what I originally look like," said Cupid with a nervous expression.

"No need to be nervous, you're still a friend no matter what you look like," said Apple as she placed a reassuring hand on the goddess's shoulder. Before another word could be said, students came running out of the school.

"Draculaura!" said Cupid as she ran to the vampire.

"Cupid, you need to run away, there are creatures in there killing everyone they touch, they already got Clawd and several others," said Draculaura. Three Erasers that looked like lions then came out.

"Lets see how they like this," said Mal before shooting her magic at them. This created a wall of fire like what Raven had in their first fight.

"Time to see what these True Love's Mark arrows can do to them," said Cupid as a bow and quiver appeared. She then shot one of the arrows at an Eraser, turning it to dust instantly.

"Tell me those can't kill us if we accidentally get hit," said Meterora with a terrified expression.

"I'm the future Goddess of Love, only arrows I carry deal with love which Erasers seem to hate," said Cupid before shooting the last two at the same time.

"That was clawtastic, Cupid," said Clawdeen as she and Draculaura stood behind her.

"It's been a while since I've been back, a lot has changed in that time," said Cupid.

"Our job is not done yet," said Evie as she noticed a dragon flying their way.

"I'm getting a case of déjà vu," said Mal as she rubbed the right side of her neck while looking at the dragon.


	9. Chapter 9: Miraculous trouble

As the Dragon Eraser closed in on them, Raven and Apple gave each other a look along with a quick nod.

"Tikki, Spots On!" said Raven.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" said Apple. The two then transformed into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Nice outfits," said Mal. Ladybug then used her yo-yo to grab the dragon's snout and pulled it out of the sky.

"Cataclysm!" said Cat Noir as she struck the dragon, destroying it.

"Well, that did not drag-on," said Cat Noir as she walked back to Ladybug.

"That was the worst pun in a long time, kitty, you're just getting bugbelievable," said Ladybug.

"Nice one, Bugaboo," said Cat Noir.

"Pooting the terrible puns aside, how were you two able to touch that Eraser without being killed?" asked Frankie who had come back with Lagoona, Cleo, and Deuce.

"I couldn't even turn them into stone," said Deuce.

"The energy our Miraculouses give off allow us to do so as long as we're not in contact for too long," said Ladybug.

"That's what the Fates said at least," said Cat Noir. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble as something ripped its way out from under the school.

"I think it's time for some luck, my lady," said Cat Noir as a large Eraser that towered over everything pulled itself out of the ground.

"Right, Lucky Charm!" said Ladybug. However, nothing came to her, instead, her transformation went away.

"Tikki, what happened, we still had time," said Raven.

"I don't know, it's like something pulled us apart," said Tikki.

"Figure it out later, we have to get out of here!" said Mal. Everyone then took off running as the Giant Eraser stomped after them.

"Can't you use your power to beat it?" asked Evie to Cat Noir.

"I can only use it once a transformation, and it's about to end since I used it," said Cat Noir who only had one mark left on her ring. She then heard a scream that made her stop and turn around.

"Raven!" said Cat Noir as she noticed that the witch had tripped. The foot of the Eraser was about to step on her as Raven fought to stand.

"Tikki, Spotted Wings Rise!" said Raven as she turned over onto her back with a panicked expression. A tower of red light then shot into the sky, causing the Eraser to stumble backwards.


	10. Chapter 10: Winged Miraculous

As the tower of red light shot into the sky, everyone had stopped running to look at it.

"That's new," said Cat Noir as she de-transformed and handed Plagg some cheese.

"I have no clue what happened, but this feels spelltastic," said Ladybug as she came out of the light wearing a red flowing dress covered in black spots, her normal mask, and on her back was a pair of see-through wings that matched the dress.

"Now that's a dress," said Evie. The Eraser then let out an intimidating roar that caused the air itself to shake.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" asked Ladybug with no fear at all.

"Sword of Luck!" said Ladybug as she held out her right hand. A large sword with the ladybug theme then formed in it.

"Apple's mother is scarier than you!" said Ladybug as she swung the sword, which grew as it cut through the Eraser with no trouble at all.

"Now that's my lady," said Apple with a smile as the Eraser turned to dust.

"Miraculous Winged Ladybug!" said Ladybug while holding up the sword. The sword then turned into millions of ladybugs that covered the world, causing the Erasers to run while undoing all the damage.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Clawd as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Clawd!" said Draculaura as she ran to him.

"Wait, a vampire is dating a werewolf?" asked Meteora.

"It took me a while to accept my best ghoulfriend being with my big bro, but now I don't think anyone could be better for him," said Clawdeen.

"I always thought they made a good pair," said Cupid with a big smile as she looked at the two.

"Raven!" said Apple as she ran to the witch who was unsteady on her feet after de-transforming.

"That new form is going to take a little getting us to," said Raven as she leaned on Apple for support.

"We are in uncharted waters with this, the Miraculouses have never done something like this before," said Tikki as she noticed the earrings now had tiny wings on them.

"By the way, did you say that my mother is scarier than that Eraser?" asked Apple.

"You can't tell me that she's not," said Raven. Apple agreed with her with a slight laugh. Suddenly, a bright light grabbed everyone's attention.

"Now what?" asked Cleo as she readied for a fight.

"This realities Cipher just came back," said Cupid. A small pink werewolf then came out of the light, floating before them.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Vaewolf Cipher," said the Cipher.

"I'm going out on a limb and saying you're the Cipher of Monsters," said Mal.

"Correct, and here is a small amount of my energy to help your friend Dipper," said Vaewolf.

"How do you know about Dipper?" asked Evie.

"All the Ciphers know about him, and we're pulling for everything to turn out alright," said Vaewolf. Cupid and the others then vanished, Cupid giving her friends one last wave and telling them that she will be back one day.


	11. Chapter 11: Magic hour

A few days later, Mabel, Carlos, Jay, Jupitar, and the hero Briar and Faybelle had returned from the third world.

"Those trolls were crazier the any wonderlandian ever was," said Briar as she swiped some glitter out of her hair.

"Especially that pink one, and I doubt even Hansel and Gretal would eat those cupcakes," said Faybelle.

"Can we please make a deal never to talk about it again?" asked Carlos.

"Agreed," said everyone but Mabel who actually like the world they had just come from.

"At least we came back with the third Cipher Sphere," said Mabel as she placed a sphere with the other two.

"And hopefully the next team will come back with the fourth Sphere," said Lachesis as she and her sisters walked in with a crystal ball between them.

"Two missions in one day?" asked Dipper.

"This next world is called Gemina and its heroes are called the Mysticons, and the Erasers are growing stronger there," said Clotho.

"This time we'll be sending Raven Pendragon, her Apple, Dipper, Jacen, Mariposa, and Cupid," said Atropos.

"Can't wait to see what this world is like," said Dipper before they vanished. They reappeared on the garden terrace of the palace.

"Whoa, this world is pretty advanced," said Dipper as he looked out at the city.

"Who are you?" asked Arkayna as she and the other girls approached with some guards. Three dragons then roared as they flew toward the palace.

"Three Dragon Erasers at the same time, no problem," said Cupid as she took aim and shot all three at the same time.

"They weren't alone," said Jacen as he noticed a flock of Griffin Erasers heading their way.

"What are those things, they don't look like normal Griffins," said Zarya.

"They're called Erasers, creatures that are bent on destroying the entire multiverse," said Raven.

"That's why we're here," said Apple who had used a spell to give them wings.

"You're not the only ones who can fight; girls, it's magic hour," said Arkayna. The four then transformed right on the spot.

"Glad to have the help, just don't get too close to them," said Mariposa.


	12. Chapter 12: Big trouble

After joining up with the Mysticons, who had called their dragons, everyone flew into battle with the Griffin Erasers.

"Make sure to keep your distance, one touch and you're gone!" said Dipper who had a gun in each hand, blasting two Griffin Erasers at the same time.

"I'll try," said Raven as she held Excalibur.

"Behind you!" said Apple as she shot her red magic at a griffin that was trying to sneak up on the witch.

"Thanks for the save, sweaty," said Raven as she turned quickly to cut off the griffin's head before swinging the sword to create a blade of flames that burned right through three more.

"As a griffin trainer I don't feel comfortable doing this," said Mysticon Knight as she and the other three road their dragons.

"Just think about your family if they get to them," said Jacen as he blasted an Eraser in the head with a fireball.

"Foul beasts, have a taste of my justice!" said Knight as she through a few bombs at the griffins.

"We have big trouble coming out of the sea!" said Mariposa as four of Giant Erasers came out of the water.

"Four of them?!" asked Cupid.

"I don't have a gun big enough for them," said Dipper.

"But we do!" said Kitty as the Pink Skulls' ship flew in firing their cannons at the giants.

"Kitty, it's too dangerous, these things destroy whatever they touch," said Ranger as she flew alongside the ship.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you fight them alone, Z-star?" asked Kitty.

"Besides, we don't have to get close to fire cannons," said Kasey as they fired again.

"Just be careful, I don't need to be losing my girl after getting my mother back," said Ranger.

"After this is over, I think I should finally be introduced to her," said Kitty.

"Alright, but just by us some time, if it gets to dangerous get out of here," said Ranger before kissing her.

"Kitty and her crew will distract those Erasers while we come up with a plan," said Ranger as she returned to the others.

"Zarya and Kitty, sitting in a tree," sang Striker with a big grin.

"I will knock you off that dragon, Piper!" said Ranger who was blushing.


	13. Chapter 13: Release the raven

"So, anyone have an idea?" asked Knight.

"Maybe our lances can take them down," said Dragon Mage as she held her lance up.

"But we only have one shot each, and what if it takes all four to beat one of them?" asked Ranger.

"Wait, those are magic based, right?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, why?" asked Dragon Mage.

"Because Raven could absorb their magic and use that to amplify her magic," said Dipper.

"If I'm going to absorb it then I'll need a few people to help filter the power, taking in four sources at once will put to big of a strain on my body," said Raven.

"Count me in," said Apple as she placed a hand on the witch's shoulder.

"Us too," said Jacen and Cupid as they joined in.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Knight with a worried expression.

"Do it," said Raven. The Mysticons then aimed their lances right for them and shot. All four energies colliding with them as they filtered them into themselves before passing it onto Raven.

"Whoa, never absorbed that much power," said Raven as the energy coursed from the three in the back and into her.

"You ready, Raven?" asked Apple as the last of the energy filtered out of her and the other two.

"Ready," said Raven with a confidant smile as she held Excalibur out in front of her. The second the others let go of Raven and backed off she swung the sword.

"So pretty," said Striker as Raven's magic took the form of a giant raven. It's body was the normal color of Raven's magic, but the feathers on the wings were the same color as the four Mysticons.

"Is it over?" asked Knight as the attack cut right through the four Erasers. The giant raven however did not stop there, it kept flying around and repairing all the damages as it turned into particles of magic that rained down on the ground and the buildings.

"Yeah, it is," said Jacen with a smile as he noticed some people returning.

"Thank the stars," said Dragon Mage who was also smiling.


	14. Chapter 14: Fourth Sphere

After defeating the Erasers, everyone returned to the palace where Malvaron, Doug, and the others were waiting.

"You guys did great out there," said Malvaron while hugging Arkayna.

"They're the ones who did most of the work," said Arkayna as she looked at Raven's group.

"You have my thanks for helping with this crisis," said Queen Goodfey.

"No need to thank us, we were just doing our job," said Apple.

"Hey, Z-star!" said Kitty as her ship pulled up beside the building. The crew putting gangplanks down for them to leave the ship.

"I'm so glad you're safe," said Zarya as she hugged Kitty.

"You should know that it will take more than all of reality being put in danger to get rid of me," said Kitty with a big smile.

"You must be the Kitty Boom that I have heard so much about," said Queen Goodfey as she walked too them.

"What's wrong, Dipper?" asked Cupid as she realized he was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and anger burning in his eyes.

"The Cipher of the other realities appeared right after we defeated the Erasers by risking our lives, so where is this one's?" asked Dipper.

"Do you think it's not over yet?" asked Mariposa.

"More like this one is like Bill and Void, wanting to mess with us so he can kill us later," said Dipper while clenching his fists. He was clenching them so tightly that his mechanical hand was creaking as if about to break.

"I apologize for the wait, Mr. Pine," said a voice as a bright light appeared before him.

"My body had already run out of it's remaining magic, so it took a while to get back," said the voice as the Dragon Disc appeared from the light.

"Is the Dragon Disc talking?" asked Piper as they all stared at it.

"You're the Cipher of this reality?" asked Dipper as he glared the disc down.

"That I am, and here is my Cipher Sphere, I hope that you will be able to get your world back soon," said the Cipher as the small sphere flew to Dipper.

"I'm sorry that I was mad, just have so much running through my mind," said Dipper as the hatred left his eyes.

"I understand," said the Cipher.

"That makes four, still have six more to go," said Jacen as they began to leave.

"I will bring you and the others back, Pacifica," whispered Dipper as he held onto the Cipher Sphere. However, everyone had heard him.


	15. Chapter 15: Dipper's heartbreak

After returning, Raven and the others who had gone to Gemina, except Dipper, were talking with Mabel.

"Why did you all want to talk so suddenly?" asked Mabel.

"When we were on our way back, Dipper said someone's name," said Apple.

"Pacifica," said Mabel as she turned her back to them with a worried expression on her face.

"Who is she?" asked Cupid.

"Pacifica was Dipper's girlfriend, took them two years to get to that point though," said Mabel.

"You just said she was his girlfriend, what happened?" asked Mariposa who already had a bad feeling about this.

"The Erasers destroyed our world the same day we took Void down," said Mabel.

"The Fates only saved you two," said Jacen as he realized where this was going.

"As we were brought here, we watched all of our friends and family be erased," said Mabel as she started to cry.

"I can only imagine how Dipper must be feeling, it was his plan that led to this," said Raven.

"Oh fudge," said Mariposa as she looked at the ground with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Jacen.

"Our world fell just like their world, so how are we supposed to bring our Cipher back?" asked Mariposa.

"Oh hex," said Apple and Raven as they realized what this meant.


	16. Chapter 16: Conflict

Later that day, Mariposa and the others had called an emergency meeting with everyone.

"What's wrong, Mariposa?" asked Jupitar.

"We just realized there's no way to save our world," said Mariposa as she stood with Jacen.

"Our world was destroyed like Dipper and Mabel's, and we can't fight on a world that no longer exists," said Jacen.

"That can't be true, there has to be a way," said Meteora who was panicked by this news.

"There is, but it's the way that Dipper's world was planned to be brought back," said Atropos as she looked at the four Cipher Spheres.

"You knew about this the whole time, didn't you?!" asked Dipper as he pulled one of his guns and aimed it at Atropos.

"Dipper, please put the gun down," said Mabel who was panicked by his actions.

"I failed them, I failed our friends, our family, the girl I love, but not this time!" said Dipper as he started to cry. His arm was also shaking from the combination of anger and sadness he was feeling at the moment.

"And you won't," said Clotho.

"I will if they use the Cipher Spheres, they're the only way to bring them back!" said Dipper.

"The creation and restoration of a Cipher only needs five Cipher Spheres each," said Lachesis.

"The Ciphers all know this, that's why they told us to collect ten Cipher Spheres, so we can be prepared to bring both worlds back," said Atropos. Dipper's hand was shaking more now has struggled to decide what to do.

"Dipper, we will get your world back, even if we have to fight for centuries," said Raven 2 as she placed a hand on his that was holding the gun.

"And you have my word as the future Goddess of Love that you will see Pacifica again," said Cupid.

"I...I'm so sorry, I just miss her and the others so much," said Dipper as he fell to his knees while dropping the gun.

"You're not fighting alone, you have all of us with you," said Jacen as everyone gave reassuring smiles and thumbs ups.

"You're right, I'm such a fool for not realizing it sooner," said Dipper as he smiled while wiping away the tears on his sleeve.

"Today has been a long one, how about we all get some rest?" asked Clotho.

"That sounds good," said Raven 3.


	17. Chapter 17: Mew Mew

The next day, Faybelle and Briar who had the Miraculouses, Raven and Apple 3, along with Jupitar, and Jacen had returned from the fifth world.

"Anyone else think it was cool being a pony?" asked Jupitar who couldn't stop grinning.

"Yeah, but that Twilight was annoying," said Faybelle.

"So, how is Raven 1's group doing?" asked Raven 3.

"The Mew Mew reality was infested more than we thought," said Lachesis as she and her sisters looked into a crystal ball. Raven and Apple 1 were in Tokyo with Mal, Carlos, Jay, and Evie.

"They just keep coming!" said Ladybug as she used her yo-yo to strike some Erasers.

"And these new ones are even worse than the giants," said Cat Noir as she fought with some humanoid Erasers that had no faces.

"They have been giving us a lot of trouble," said Mew Strawberry as she used a bow staff to attack some Erasers.

"Think it's time to use your power, Cat!" said Carlos.

"Good idea, Cataclysm!" said Cat Noir. However, the same thing that had happened to Ladybug back at Monster High happened to her.

"Apple!" said Ladybug as she noticed an Eraser about to strike her princess in the back.

"Spotted Wings Rise!" said Ladybug as she ran to protect Apple. Her outfit changed as she called out the phrase, then summoned her Lucky Sword and cut the Eraser in half.

"Love that dress," said Mew Mint as she dodged a Boar Eraser.

"It is bug-tastic," said Mew Pudding while doing some backflips to escape a snake Eraser.

"You alright, Apple?" asked Ladybug as she turned to her.

"Yeah, but I think my Miraculous is doing the same evolution thing your's did," said Apple as she dodged some Erasers that Ladybug quickly cut down.

"We need to get out of here, these things are getting to be too much!" said Jay who was holding a scepter that the Fates had given him, blasting the Erasers with magic that they had taught him.

"Let's head to the café!" said Mew Zakura as she pointed to the café in the park.

"It sounds better than staying here," said Mew Lettuce.


	18. Chapter 18: Shattered chains

After reaching the café, a barrier had been put up to keep the Erasers away.

"Those things keep getting stronger," said Mal as everyone sat around at some tables.

"There are way to many of them," said Evie.

"And we can't do anything yet," said Apple as she looked at Plagg who was eating some cheese without a care in the world.

"I'm sure you'll figure out you new powers soon," said Plagg with a mouth full of cheese.

"What's that noise?" asked Carlos as he heard a low humming that was growing louder by the second.

"You have to be kidding me," said a startled Jay as he looked out a window.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven.

"All the Erasers are fusing together!" said Carlos who was looking out another window now.

"What?!" asked everyone as they ran to the windows to see this for themselves.

"That thing is getting even bigger than the Giants we fought before," said Tikki with a worried expression as the mass of Erasers grew three time the size of the Giants.

"There's no way the shield will hold up to that thing," said Keiichiro.

"Even if we go down to the basement we wouldn't get out unharmed," said Ryo.

"It's as if we chained ourselves down when we came in here, and they knew it," said Raven.

"You're a genius, my lady," said Apple as she kissed her cheek before putting some distance between them.

"Plagg, Shattered Chains!" said Apple.

"I wasn't finished yet!" said Plagg as he was sucked into the ring, leaving his half eaten cheese behind.

"Whoa!" said Carlos as a tower of green light erupted out through the ceiling and into the sky.


	19. Chapter 19: Catastrophic Chains

As the tower of light erupted into the sky, the fusion of Erasers stumbled backwards from it.

"Looks like today wasn't your lucky day," said Cat Noir as she appeared from the light. The bell on her neck had been replaced with a small chain, her tail was also one long chain, and her wrists had large metal cuffs on them like those you would see someone hanging in a dungeon wearing in the medieval ages.

"Not as impressive as your dress," said Mal to Raven as they watched through the hole in the ceiling.

"Catastrophic Chains!" said Cat Noir as she held her right hand out. Green spirals then appeared all over her black suit.

"Alright, that is kind of cool," said Mal. The second the spirals had reached the cuff on her held out hand, hundreds of chains shot forth, ensnaring the Eraser.

"You should have known, black cats bring disasters," said Cat Noir as she pulled her arm back, causing the chains to tighten around the Eraser until they exploded into green paw prints that killed all the Erasers that were still standing around.

"Looks like we're up, Tikki," said Raven before taking her Winged Ladybug form and using Miraculous Winged Ladybug to repair the damages.

"That form takes a lot of energy out of you," said Cat Noir as she landed back in the café before the ceiling was fixed and she de-transformed.

"Good thing this black cat has it's lucky ladybug with it," said Raven as she helped support her girlfriend.

"Can't thank you enough for bringing me back," said a voice as a flash of light came from behind them.

"A pika?!" asked a surprised Ichigo as the small animal came out of the light.

"Don't know what a pika is, but this is the Cipher of your reality," said Mal.

"I'm the Cipher of Animals, and here's the Cipher Sphere you need," said the Cipher as the sphere flew to Mal.

"Thanks," said Mal before they left.


	20. Chapter 20: WITCH

Couple of days later, the team had recovered Cipher Spheres from two more worlds.

"So, where are we going to this time?" asked Carlos. He, Raven 2, Raven 3, Dipper, Mabel, and Cupid had been gathered for the next mission.

"New York City of Earth," said Atropos.

"Always wanted to visit New York City, and at least the Erasers will distract people from this group," said Dipper.

"I don't think they would stick out much anyway," said Mabel with a slight laugh when he agreed, they then left.

"Whoa, where are we?" asked Cupid as they appeared in a park. They were able to see skyscrapers in the short distance from them.

"I'd say Central Park," said Mabel as she pointed at a sign that said so. They then heard screaming and explosions from a nearby entrance.

"Let's go," said Raven 2 as she led the way. Once they had reached the source of the screams, they found the W.I.T.C.H group trying to protect some people as they escaped.

"What are these things?!" asked Taranee as she blasted a Dog Eraser. Before another word was said, Dipper shot some griffins that were flying above them.

"Cupid, help me get the flyers," said Dipper before shooting again.

"You got it," said Cupid while firing her arrows, taking three griffins down.

"Time to try this sword out," said Carlos as he swung a sword the Fates had given him. It easily cut through one of the humanoid Erasers.

"Never look down on gnomes," said Mabel while skipping around. She had created dozens of gnomes using her bracelet, and they were attacking some Erasers.

"Do you think she's scarier than Maddie?" asked Raven 3 to Raven 2.

"She's scarier then Maddie fused with Lizzie," said Raven 2 as she held Excalibur out in front of her. This idea made Raven 3 shiver before blasting a Wolf Eraser with a gun that Dipper had given her.

"Who are these guys?" asked Will as she and the others watched them. A dragon then came into sight as it rounded one of the skyscrapers.

"Mabel, hold this for me!" said Dipper as he tossed the gun that had been in his mechanical hand to her. A small cannon then formed from his arm that shot a ball of energy at the dragon.

"Whoa, when did you build that into your arm?!" asked a surprised Carlos.

"I thought it would come in hand one day," said Dipper as he took his gun back from his sister.

"Looks like they have new types again!" said Cupid as Erasers made of living armor walked their way.


	21. Chapter 21: Two Excaliburs

"Don't think anything is getting through their armor," said Dipper.

"What about that cannon on your wrist?" asked Carlos as he cut the head off of a Wolf Eraser.

"It has to charge for three minutes between each shot," said Dipper.

"Wait, Raven 3, Cupid, Mabel, you can use your magic to charge Raven 2, like we did with the Mysticons," said Dipper.

"But I have no magic, bro," said Mabel.

"Just imagine the power of the bracelet reacting like that of the others, it should share its energy with her then," said Dipper.

"Okay," said Mabel while placing a hand on Raven 2's back along with the other two.

"Don't think I'll ever get used to this," said Raven 2 as her magic flared to life in her eyes and over the blade of Excalibur. Small sparks of two shades of pink were also mixed in with swirls of a darker purple.

"Raven, look at your left hip," said Carlos as he noticed a shorter sword had magically appeared.

"Things just got even worse for these guys," said Raven 2 as she drew the shorter sword.

"You guys might want to back up," said Raven 2. Once the three had backed away, Raven 2 held arms so that each sword was level with her shoulders.

"Take this!" said Raven 2 as she swung the swords, creating a horizontal blade of magic that cut through all the armors.

"Now that was powerful," said Hay Lin as she and the other four looked on with wide eyes.

"You can say that again," said a voice as a flash of light came from above them.

"Wait, this reality's Cipher has no physical body?" asked Dipper as they approached a ball of pure light.

"I am the Cipher of Energy, and here is the Cipher Sphere you all need," said the Cipher.

"Sorry that our stay was so short, hope we can meet again," said Mabel as they vanished.

"This was the weirdest day we have ever had," said Cornelia to which the others agreed.


	22. Chapter 22: RWBY

The next day, everyone had gathered once again before they headed out to the next reality.

"Second to last reality," said Jupitar.

"What's this world like, more magic and weird creatures that live there?" asked the Briar with the Miraculous.

"Both and high advanced weaponry to go with it," said Lachesis.

"I volunteer as tribute to go to this world," said Dipper who was excited to see the weapons.

"Nice movie reference," said Mariposa.

"The two of you will be going along with Raven and Apple 3, Meteora, and Jay," said Clotho.

"Sweet," said Jay. The six were then transported to Beacon Academy.

"Now this is a school," said Jay as he looked around.

"We have incoming!" said Dipper as he noticed a pack of six Beowolfs heading their way.

"I don't think they are Erasers," said Raven as she shot her magic at them, creating a wall of flames.

"But those are!" said Dipper as three Wolf Erasers used the Beowolfs to jump over the flames. He wasted no time in shooting them, their bodies turning to dust before even hitting the ground.

"Whoa, what happened to them?!" asked Jay as the Beowolfs suddenly froze solid as a Glyph had appeared under the Grimms.

"You all alright?!" asked Weiss as she and the rest of team RWBY came running toward them.

"Yeah," said Mariposa.

"We don't have time to chat, more Beowolfs are coming with whatever those animals are," said Yang.

"They're called Erasers, they can make anything they touch cease to exist," said Apple 3 who was using a gun to kill some Horse Erasers.

"I haven't been able to hit any of them, but these Beowolf things I can," said Meteora as her arms grew. She then charged in, dodging a Beowolf's claws before punching its head clean off.

"I think she's even stronger than I am," said a stunned Yang.

"You're only using your muscles again!" said Mariposa as she fired a small ball of magic at an Eraser that had snuck up on Meteora.

"When will you learn that you're the brains of this relationship, beautiful?" asked Meteora as she winked at her.

"You're just lucky that the Ravens taught me offensive magic," said Mariposa as several balls of magic hovered around her.

"I know that these guys are strong, but I think it's time we help," said Ruby as even more Grimms and Erasers showed up.


	23. Chapter 23: Dust

As everyone fought the Grimms and Erasers, more just kept appearing out of nowhere.

"This is getting us nowhere!" said Jay.

"They're also starting to fuse together," said Dipper as he noticed some Erasers doing just that.

"Use your wrist cannon on it!" said Mariposa as she struck down three more Grimms.

"I can't, there are three Giants heading this way too!" said Dipper as he shot some Griffins.

"Ruby, get down!" said Weiss as she pushed her out of a Beowolfs path. A few vials of Dust then fell out all over the ground.

"What is this stough?" asked Dipper as he picked up a vial of red Dust.

"It's Dust, we use it in our weapons to power them," said Blake.

"That's it, guys cover me for a few minutes!" said Dipper before using a screwdriver to open part of his arm.

"I've seen cool robotic arms before, but that's the coolest one," said Yang.

"You had better watch what you say, things like that can come back to bite you later on in life," said Dipper as he wired the Dust vial into this arms circuits.

"That should do it," said Dipper. The cannon then came out of his arm and he fired at one of the giants, destroying it in one hit.

"It worked!" said Dipper as the cannon automatically recharged. He then fired at the other two Giants and the fusion.

"Nice one!" said Jay as he blasted a Grimm with his magic. However, Dipper's arm was unable to withstand the strain of the energy, and blew up.

"Guess it couldn't handle it," said Dipper who was unfazed by this.

"You all did good in fighting them off," said a voice as the Cipher appeared in a flash of light.

"A pair of eyes?" asked Apple as they all looked at a pair of silver eyes surrounded by red smoke.

"It will make more since later in their lives," said the Cipher as some smoke pointed to team RWBY. The Cipher Sphere then flew over to Dipper.

"Sorry that we couldn't stay and help with your Grimm problem," said Mariposa to Ruby and the others.

"We'll take care of them, you guys just worry about those Erasers," said Yang. As they left, Dipper could have sworn that he saw older versions of Team RWBY standing behind the younger ones. A chill ran up his spine at the sight of Yang's robotic arm.


	24. Chapter 24: The final world

The next day, everyone had gathered for what they hoped to be the last time for taking on the Erasers.

"Today all three Ravens and Apples will be going to a version of Ever After," said Lachesis.

"It's not one of ours, is it?" asked Apple 1 who was worried.

"No, this reality is one where Raven was on the Royal side and you on the Rebel side," said Clotho while looking at the Apples.

"Already don't like this world," said the six before they were off. When they appeared in Ever After, it was obvious that the world was nothing like their Ever Afters.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Raven 2 as she looked at the withered forest and dried ground that was around them with a horrified expression.

"Do you think that this reality's Raven did this?" asked Raven 3 as they approached the school. Suddenly, an arrow shot past her face, nearly grazing her cheek.

"Put your hands up, Raven Queen!" said a voice that everyone knew.

"Hunter?!" asked Apple 1 as she and the others joined Raven 3.

"This is has to be some kind of trick, right?" asked Hunter as he and several others came out of hiding. All of them were schoolmates of the six, including close friends.

"It's no trick, we're Ravens and Apples from other realities," said Apple 1 as they all raised their hands to show that they were no threats.

"So, I'm supposed to be friends with Raven Queen in the realities you come from?" asked an Apple that walked out of the school in armor, a scar over her left eye which was a dull grey instead of the normal blue.

"Actually, we're all dating our Raven's," said Apple 3.

"Yo...you're dating them?" asked Apple S.

"Yep, and it's purrtastic," said Apple 1 while smiling at her Raven. The Maddie from Apple S's side was laughing at the pun.

"Why do you have to give me that smile after such a bad pun?" asked Raven 1 who was blushing.

"Are they really from other realities?" thought Apple S who just watched them.


	25. Chapter 25: An evil Raven

"Sorry about that, the reason we are in your reality is because we're fighting creatures called," said Apple 2 before Apple S interrupted.

"Erasers," said Apple S.

"How do you know what they're called?" asked Raven 2.

"Because the Raven of our reality created them, they're what caused all of this, including the deaths of several of our friends," said Daring who was missing his right arm. He used his left one to point to grave stones that had the names of Kitty, Cedar, Rosabella, and many more written on them.

"What the hex happened to her?" asked a terrified Raven 3. A roar then broke the conversation.

"Dragons!" said Darling as she noticed two of the mentioned Erasers. Her hair was cut shoulder length and several scars covered her exposed skin that wasn't covered by armor.

"Time to get to work!" said Raven 1 before she and her Apple transformed. Ladybug quickly used her yo-yo to grab one of the dragons by the snout.

"Dual Cataclysm!" said Cat Noir as she ran up the line of the yo-yo. Both her hands were engulfed by the power of destruction.

"When did she learn to use it like that?" asked Apple 3 as they watched Cat Noir destroy the first dragon while using it as a launching board to strike the second one.

"It's one of the powers she got when the Miraculous upgraded," said Ladybug as Cat Noir landed next to her while using her bow staff to help lower herself.

"Don't drop your guards, there are more coming!" said Raven 1 as she drew both her swords before charging at a couple of Dog Erasers that came out of the dead forest.

"Watch your back!" said Apple 1 as she blasted an Eraser with her magic.

"Why am I the only one out of the three of us that has no magic?!" asked Apple 3 while shooting some griffins out of the sky.

"Be glad that Dipper gave you those guns, or you would be stuck using your mirror all the time!" said Ravne 3 as she threw fire balls at some Humanoid Erasers.

"They're actually killing the Erasers," said a surprised Jillian.

"I can't believe that Raven can use two swords at once," said Dexter as Raven 2 cut the heads off several Erasers with no wasted movements.

"Could we have been like them?" thought Apple S as she watched how the Ravens and her counterparts worked together.

"This has to be tough on her," thought Darling as she watched Apple S's reaction.

"We got a Giant!" said Raven 3 as the Eraser stomped out of the forest.

"I got it!" said Raven 2 as she swung both her swords to create a large vertical blade of magic that cut the Giant right down the middle.

"They killed all of them, including a Giant," said Alistair as the six returned to their starting point. Apple and Raven 1 de-transforming to feed Plagg and Tikki.

"Have to say, I did not expect all of you to make it this far," said a voice from the forest behind them.

"Raven," said Apple S as the witch came out of what little shadows there were. However, her normally purple hair was pitch black, her violet eyes blood red, and her usual clothes replaced with a black dress that ran down to her ankles.

"It might be your Raven's body, but she's not the one in control right now," said Raven 2.

"Those are some good eyes you got there," said the other Raven with a wicked grin.


	26. Chapter 26: Fight back

"If you're not Raven then who are you?!" asked Apple S who was enraged after hearing that her Raven was not the one in control.

"I'm the Eraser Queen," said the Raven, surprising everyone.

"How did you take over this reality's Raven, and why her out of all the realities that you could have taken someone from?!" asked Apple 1.

"The same day that Dipper Pines killed the Ciphers, this Raven's heart was shattered by seeing the one she loves confess to another," said Eraser Queen.

"That's what powers you, broken hearts, it's why the Erasers grow stronger the further the reality dies, all the hearts that you break by erasing loved ones," said Raven 3 with a hateful expression.

"Good guess, and you see, this Raven thought that going through with destiny would change the pain she felt knowing that the girl she loved would never have those feelings for her, and since this reality is the closest one to my own it only made since to take control of her," said Eraser Queen.

"So, this reality's Raven still loved her Apple," said Apple 3, surprising Apple S.

"Correct, but then that Apple went against destiny and later on she confessed her love for Darling," said Eraser Queen.

"Apple never confessed to me!" said Darling.

"I was practising to confess to Raven!" said Apple S.

"You were what?" asked Briar as she and the rest of the group stared at her with stunned expressions.

"I have always loved Raven, I always felt that the title of 'Fairest of them all,' belonged to her and not me, and even though she wanted to follow her destiny she wouldn't hesitate to help a friend in trouble, which is what I loved about her the most," said Apple S as she started to cry.

"Shut up!" said Eraser Queen as she held her head with one hand and blasted a beam of pitch black magic at Apple S.

"No!" said Raven 2 as she jumped in the path of the magic, using her swords to block it.

"You fool," said Eraser Queen as she stopped her attack while laughing. Both Excaliburs then shattered as Raven 2 fell to her knees.

"What did you do to her?!" asked Apple 2 as she knelt by her love.

"I infused my Eraser Energy into this Raven's magic, anything that comes in contact with it will cease to exist; how do you think I destroyed everything around here?" asked Eraser Queen as she motioned to the dead trees.

"At least… my death will… be worth it, I know that… she's still in there," said Raven 2 with a smile as she looked at the Eraser Queen.

"That's only the pain of your demise playing tricks on your mind," said Eraser Queen.

"The way you… were in pain, it's because she… was fighting back, and she better… keep it up," said Raven 2 before she turned to dust in her Apple's hands.

"What non…," said Eraser Queen before another wave of pain coursed through her head.

"This... can't be, I erased her... when I took over this body!" said Eraser Queen as one eye turned violat while burning with Raven's untainted magic.

"True love can never be erased, it will always be there even if your parents are against it," said Apple 3.

"Or the world itself keeps knocking you down," said Apple 1.

"It will surpass even death because it is eternal," said Apple 2 as she stood up, wiping her tears away.

"They're right, no matter what happens, my love will always exist for you, so fight back, Raven!" said Apple S as she joined her counterparts.

"No, this… this can't be!" said Eraser Queen as a pitch black smoke erupted out of Raven's mouth and eyes.

"Raven!" said Apple S as she and the others ran over to the witch after the last of the smoke left, causing her to collapse.

"It's good… to see you again, my princess," said Raven as she looked at Apple S with a smile.

"You too, my witch," said Apple S with happy tears and a large smile.

"This is not over yet," said Raven 1 as she and her Apple took their Winged Ladybug and Unchained Cat Noir forms.

"Of course it's not, that wasn't nearly enough to get rid of me," said Eraser Queen from the smoke which had gathered in the sky above them.


	27. Chapter 27: Together

"I am a being even stronger than a God, no mere mortals can beat me!" said Eraser Queen as she fired a bolt of black lighting at the group of Ravens and Apples.

"Wouldn't go that far!" said Ladybug as she and Cat Noir fired at her to stop the lighting. Ladybug was now able to use her magic which took the color scheme of her outfit, and Cat Noir was using Catastrophic Chains to keep the lighting back.

"Being mortal makes us stronger, because we never stop fighting!" said Cat Noir.

"We constantly fight to protect the ones we love, risking our lives to do so," said Apple 3 as she fired her gun into the smoke. The others from their group soon joined in.

"You think that's enough, then you're weaker than I thought!" said Eraser Queen as two more bolts of lighting joined the first, pushing them back. It also started to feel as if the whole world was shaking as her power continued to grow.

"We have to help them," said Raven as she fought to stand.

"You're right," said Apple S. Two more blasts of magic then joined the others, equalling the sides onces again.

"Oh come on, Ancestors, why don't I have magic?!" asked Apple 3 as she noticed one of the new blasts coming from Apple S. Meanwhile, Dipper and the others had been watching through the crystal ball.

"They aren't going to beat her at this rate," said Briar with the Miraculous.

"We can not send any of you," said Lachesis.

"Our powers will only allow six of you in a reality at a time," said Clotho.

"Would you be able to send them our powers then, that way we can help to weaken her?" asked Jupitar.

"We can, but it still will not be enough, she's far too strong," said Atropos.

"Then it's time we call in some favours," said Dipper. All throughout the multiverse, on worlds that they had helped and on worlds they hadn't, a message was sent out from Dipper.

"This is Dipper Pines, I am a member of the team trying to take down the Erasers that have been trying to destroy the multiverse," said Dipper as he appeared on TVs across the world of Remnant.

"Several of my friends and allies are fighting the Queen of these monsters as I speak, but the rest of us are unable to reach them and they are running out of energy, so I ask that you raise your hands to the skies and lend us the strength we need!" said Dipper as he also appeared in the sky above the palace on Gemina.

"It's working," said Mal as dozens of crystal balls started to glow brighter and brighter around the room.

"Let's give it everything we got!" said Mabel as they held their hands out at the crystal ball sat on the table that was connected to the world that the battle was happening on. Beams of light left each of them and the crystal balls, filtering themselves into the one on the table.

"What is that noise?!" asked Eraser Queen as a loud creaking sounded through the air. Suddenly, the sky ripped open before beams of light rained down on the Eraser Queen.

"Where is… all this energy… coming from?!" asked Eraser Queen through the pain that was coursing through her.

"It's from all the people you tried to hurt," said Apple 1.

"They're sending every last ounce of power they have to beat you," said Apple 3. Suddenly, a red magical aura grew around her.

"About time!" said Apple 3 as she dropped the guns and released a blast of her new magic at Eraser Queen.

"This… this can't be, I was.. defeated by... mere mortals?!" asked Eraser Queen before exploding . This caused a blast of energy that healed all the damage to Ever After while also causing all of the Erasers across the multiverse to vanish.

"We did it, she's gone," said Cat Noir with a large smile.

"I'm sorry for your eye," said Raven as Apple S held her. The witch was barely able to stand on her own now.

"It wasn't your fault, I should have told you sooner, then she wouldn't have been able to get control," said Apple S before kissing her. The two then pulled away as a light came from Apple S's face.

"I… I can see," said Apple S as the dull grey of her eye faded back to it's regalure blue, the scar was still there however.

"Looks like not all the damages are able to be fixed," said Apple 2 as she noticed that limbs were returning to those who had last them, but the scars were not going away. People who were dead were even returning as their graves vanished. However, the number one thing she noticed was that her Raven was not returning.

"Sorry about your Raven," said Raven 3 while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I can bring her back if you want," said a voice as the tenth Cipher appeared, revealing itself as a golden dragon.

"Can you really bring her back?" asked Apple 2.

"Yes, but you will not get the Cipher Sphere from me," said the Cipher which shocked everyone.


	28. Chapter 28: Do it

"But if we don't get the Cipher Sphere then we can't bring both Dipper and Jupitar's realities back," said Apple 2.

"Why is Raven 2 not coming back, everyone else is," said Apple 1.

"Raven Pendragon absorbed too much of the Eraser Queen's energy, far more than what they had," said the Cipher.

"I would also like to point out that this is a one time thing," said the Cipher. Apple 2 then received a call on her mirrorphone.

"Dipper, how did you?" asked Apple 2 before he interrupted her.

"Hey Cipher, can you hear me?!" asked Dipper.

"I can hear you just fine, Dipper Pines," said the Cipher.

"Good, then you'll hear me when I tell you to bring Raven Pendragon back to life," said Dipper, surprising everyone again.

"You realize what this means, right?" asked the Cipher.

"I told Jupitar that she can use five of the nine Cipher Spheres we have to bring her reality back; besides, it wouldn't feel right to bring my world and the girl I love back knowing a friend lost her love," said Dipper.

"Well said," said the Cipher before spreading his wings. This caused a golden dust to spread out, bringing Raven 2 back.

"What… what happened?" asked Raven 2 with a confused expression as she looked around.

"The Cipher brought you back," said Apple 2 as she hugged her while crying.

"What about this reality's Raven?" asked Raven 2.

"We were able to bring her back, she's alright," said Apple 2 as she moved so Raven 2 could see her.

"I'll be taking my leave now," said the Cipher before flying away. This also created a large gust of wind as he flapped his wings.

"Where's the Cipher Sphere?" asked Raven 2 when she noticed that no one had it.

"In order to bring you back… we have to give up on the tenth Cipher Sphere," said Raven 3.

"That means," said Raven 2 with a guilty expression.

"Dipper's the one that chose to save you," said Apple 2, surprising her witch even more.


	29. Chapter 29: Good news

Back in the home of the Fates, Jupitar and her group had just received their reality.

"I still can't believe you chose to save me instead of your reality," said Raven 2 to Dipper.

"What kind of person would I be if I did not help friends in need?" asked Dipper with a smile.

"Besides, I'm sure I can find another way to save my reality someday, I'm not giving up anytime soon," said Dipper.

"And in the meantime, Jupitar said we can stay with them," said Mabel.

"Actually, that's not necessary," said Atropos.

"For your sacrifice, the three of us have a gift," said Lachesis as she and her sisters held their hands out before each other.

"No way," said Jacen as they watched a Cipher Sphere form before them.

"You three were Ciphers this whole time?" asked Dipper.

"One Cipher, but three sepurait bodies and minds," said Clotho.

"Now bring your world back," said Atropos as she handed the Cipher Sphere over to Dipper.

"Thanks," said Dipper as he placed the Cipher Sphere with the other four.

"I, Dipper Pines, ask that these five Cipher Spheres grant a new Cipher to my reality," said Dipper. The five spheres then released a bright light each before they vanished.

"It's done, you're reality has been brought back," said Lachesis as a crystal ball appeared before them.

"Guess this is good-bye then," said Meteora.

"We have one last gift for all of you before you leave," said Atopos. A key on a necklace then appeared around all of their necks.

"Place these into any door and you will be able to travel through the realities, the key will also follow you so it's not taken by someone else, and with them you will be able to all go to the same reality at once," said Clotho.

"They can only be given to those who save the multiverse," said Lachesis.

"Guess we don't have to say good-bye for long then," said Raven 1. They all then went back to their home realities.

"Dipper, Mabel!" said Pacifica as she and the others looked for them around the creator where the fight with Void had taken place.

"We're right here!" said Mabel as she and Dipper appeared out of thin air.

"Where have...?" asked Pacifica before she was stopped by Dipper suddenly hugging her.

"I'll tell you everything later," said Dipper who was smiling and crying at the same time. Meanwhile, Jupitar and her group had arrived back at their home.

"It's good to be back," said Jacen while looking at the familiar surroundings.

"There you four are!" said Star as she and the others ran up.

"Mom, dad!" said Jupitar as she ran towards them and gave the two a hug.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Marko who had been surprised by the sudden hug from her.

"It's a long story, but we'll have to tell you later," said Jupitar as she pulled out of the hug with a now series expression.

"Because we have unfinished business," said Mariposa as the magic spheres surrounded her. The four then left their parents with stunned expressions as Jupitar opened a portal to the magic world.

"What happened, Glossaryck?" asked Master Wasp.

"I don't know, all I remember is those animals that stormed through here," said Glossaryck.

"We can tell you if you want," said Jacen as they stood behind him.

"How did you get here?!" asked Patrisha.

"You know what, I don't think we need to tell you anything," said Jupitar as her gloved hand was engulfed in her magic. The whole world was then filled with the screams of Master Wasp, Glossaryck, and Patrisha being beat.


	30. Epilogue

Several weeks after their world had been freed, Apple S and her Raven were at a healer's office helping people.

"Get out of here!" said a woman as she slapped Raven.

"What's going on over here?!" asked Apple S who was mad at seeing her witch being hit.

"Why is this monster here when she's the one that nearly destroyed all of us?!" asked the woman. Beside her, a boy was laying in bed with a fever.

"Raven is not the one," said Apple S as she stopped when Raven knelt down.

"It may not have been my mind in control, but it was my body that caused so much harm," said Raven while looking at the floor.

"No amount of begging or doing good could ever make up for what happened, but please don't let your hatred for me hurt your son or any other patients," said Raven. Everyone else in the room was looking on with surprised expressions.

"Alright, but I will keep an eye on you," said the woman. Raven then walked up to the boy, placing a hand on his forehead and releasing her magic, which pulsed across his body.

"That took care of his fever, some medicine will be out to you soon," said Raven before leaving with a bow.

"I.. I'm sorry," said the woman as Raven walked away.

"You need to take a break," said Apple S as the two stood outside now.

"But there is still so much for me to do, Ever After is still damaged and I want to do everything I can to help," said Raven as a few tears welled up in her eyes.

"Maybe you could use some help then," said Apple 1 as she and the others walked up with their friends from their home realities.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Raven as she wiped her tears away.

"We figured you could use some help getting your world going again," said Raven 3.

"Apple, Raven!" said Dexter of Apple S's world as he came running up.

"What now?" asked Apple S.

"A rockslide happened in the mountains to the north, and some baby dragons in the east have set the forest on fire," said Dexter.

"Dexter and Faybelle, head to the fire," said Raven 1.

"Hopper, Humphrey, and Darling, you three take the rockslide," said Apple 1.

"Xuppu, Show Time!" said Dexter. His transformation had the normal outfit, but the hair was bright blue.

"Longg, Bring The Storm!" said Faybelle. Her outfit had holes in the back, allowing her wings out, and some of the red scales were blue instead.

"Wayzz, Shell On!" said Darling. Her outfit was made of lightweight metal on her upper body and two small turtle shells as shields on her arms.

"Sass, Scails Slither!" said Hopper.

"Kaalki, Full Gallop!" said Humphrey. Both of their outfits were the standard ones.

"Good luck," said Briar before kissing Faybelle. The five then headed out in the directions that they were instructed to go.

"Let's be ready for any emergencies they bring back," said Jupitar.

"We can't thank you enough," said Raven as she smiled at them while crying again, this time from the happiness of having their help.

The End.


End file.
